


hell, i only came cause you asked me to

by longhairandbarefeet



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sexual Content, Touch Imagery, sexually frustrated seth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhairandbarefeet/pseuds/longhairandbarefeet
Summary: Kate is aching for Seth to touch her, and he aches for it too. (post season 3)





	

"You steal me away,  
With your eyes and with your mouth,  
And just take me back to a room in your house,  
And stare at me with the lights off." 

-Touch by Daughter

+

 

Kate is sitting on the left side of the bed; her bareback is facing him as she sits naked looking out of the open window. She’s shaking a little, the slight breeze from outside blowing in from the window. He’s standing in the doorway of the bathroom watching her. The fluorescent light that’s streaming in from the bathroom illuminates her pale, chilled skin, and the remaining strands of red in her long, tangled hair. She looks so beautiful, and he knows he shouldn’t try to touch her like he wants to. He knows it would only make things more complicated in an already complex situation, but as his eyes rake over her shoulder blades again he knows he doesn’t fucking care. He hasn’t touched a woman in a long time, and all he wants to do is touch Kate. 

“Seth?” 

She’s meek as she turns her body around to look at him. He can see the small slope of her bare breast in the cascade of light, and she stays twisted in her compromising position waiting for his verbal confirmation. 

“I’m here.” 

He intakes a breath, and walks slowly over to the side of the bed she’s sitting. Her soft legs are dangling a few inches off the ground, and swinging back and forth. She’s pointing the tips of her toes, and she’s able to graze the floor every few swings of her legs. 

“I always wanted to do ballet.” Kate says with her foot still at a perfect point, but she’s straightened it out and put it directly in front of him. He swallows hard, and wraps his hand around her calf. “I saw some cheesy ballerina movie when I was really little, and I thought it looked like fun.” 

Seth can’t help it, he knows it’s wrong, but he runs his hand across the smoothness of her skin anyways. She’s so warm, so soft, and she’s leaning back on the bed with her eyes closed while he slowly trails his hand up the length of her leg. 

“Why didn’t you do it?” Seth asks with his hand massaging circles into her thighs. She’s squirming a little, and he knows by the moans coming from her pouted lips that she likes the feeling of his heavy hands on her. 

“Why don’t you get a real job?” Kate says through shallow breaths, her hand pressed to her face as he continues to touch, and tease her. He is so close to crossing over into a new territory and even if he shouldn’t, he knows he has to feel if she’s wet for him. 

“Too hard.” Seth says inching up the inner part of her thigh, and she’s shaking underneath his fingertips. He’s never this honest, but she’s so vulnerable and naked underneath him and he can’t bring himself to lie to someone so sincere. 

“Ballet was the same for me, I guess.” Kate says sadly, a far off look in her eyes. He knows she’s somewhere in another world, some alternate timeline where she’s a famous ballerina in the big city, where she’s happy, where she’s not broken. 

“Come back to me.” Seth removes his hand from her thighs, and climbs over top of her on the bed to place a kiss on her open mouth. It’s chaste, and quick, but it brings her back to him. It wasn’t too long ago in the middle of all the chaos and war, he was asking her to come back to him when the stakes were higher, and she did. She did when he thought she couldn’t. 

“I liked what you were doing before.” Kate admits, tucking her thumbnail in her mouth and biting. “Could you keep doing it?”

“Anything for you.” 

Seth moves to lie beside of her on the bed, and instead of pressing his hand to her center; he presses his mouth to her breast, making sure to pay special attention to her nipples with his eager tongue. Kate gasps in surprise, unable to do anything but grab tufts of his hair and pull. He flicks, and sucks, tracing wet circles around and around, and she’s moaning his name in response. 

“Oh, Seth.” 

He knows what he wants to do next, he’s been wanting to do it since they shared motel rooms in Mexico, but he’s still trying to make sure he doesn’t scare her, or push her away. He wants her to feel good, and he wants to be the one to do it. A thought of another person touching her makes him nip at her breast hungrily, and growl.

“I want to try something.” Seth says trailing small kisses down her stomach, and when he reaches the spot so anxious for touch he stops. She leans up on her forearms to look at him; he looks up at her with black eyes and suddenly presses his tongue flat against her center, lazily dragging it up and her legs start to shake as she spreads them wider for him. 

“Seth!” Kate screams out, gripping the sheets beside of her. He can hear her fingernails scratching over the fabric of it. He likes the way his name sounds on her tongue, the way she moans at the feel of his mouth on her, he just likes her like this and it’s becoming too much for him. His cock is pressing into the edge of the bed, painful and hard against the covers. He presses his right hand into her thigh, so tightly that he’s worried he may leave purple bruises in her skin, but she’s still leaning heavily into his touch so he lets his fingertips remain firm. His left hand moves up her thigh and stops beside of his face. He lifts his head for a moment to touch his fingertips to her folds, watching her squirm as he slides them inside of her one finger, then two. He wastes no time after that, placing his mouth over her clit to lick, and suck. She’s coming undone beneath him, and he likes how that feels. He knows he’s the first person Kate has let touch her like this, and knowing that makes something swell up in his chest every time she whimpers at the feel of his fingers, and tongue. She comes moments later, his name on her lips as well as a stream of dirty words and inhuman sounds. 

“You are so fucking pretty when you come.” Seth says leaning up, and smiling at her. He wipes the wetness from his mouth onto his forearm. She’s lying on the bed completely still, looking at him between her legs with a similar smile on her lips. 

“I’d like to see what you look like, it’s only fair.” Kate’s words make his cock twitch with excitement and anticipation. He’d like to see her soft, pink lips wrapped around him or even her gentle, small hands. These images are the ones that he’d think about when he would jerk off in the shower or when he had dirty dreams at night, even when they were in Mexico and he was in a drug-induced sleep. 

“Well,” Seth leans up, pressing his mouth to hers. She opens her mouth, allowing his tongue entrance, and he licks inside with a guttural groan. He pulls away, and presses his forehead to hers with a smirk. “Fair’s fair.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I love comments and kudos, they are incredibly appreciated. I don't have a beat, so all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> I am on tumblr at youcancalllmequeenjane and also on twitter at callmequeenkate. I love making friends :)


End file.
